Salvación
by Aglaia Callia
Summary: Emily encontraba tan difícil continuar con su venganza pensando en todo lo que debería pagar llegado el momento; pero Nolan le recuerda que no tiene por qué estar sola. Spoilers 1x13.


Advertencias: Ninguno de los personajes o lugares conocidos me pertenecen ni lucro con ellos.

Pocos lo pensarían, pero mirar las olas golpear una y otra vez contra la orilla no siempre tenía un efecto tranquilizador.

No para Emily.

Aún cuando el pararse frente al mar le ayudara a pensar, a ordenar sus ideas y trazar cuidadosamente el rumbo que debía seguir, a veces no era suficiente; necesitaba algo más.

Siendo apenas una niña, gracias a su padre, había perdido el miedo al agua fría escurriéndose entre sus pies, pero en ocasiones le hacía falta la seguridad de que si se confiaba, tendría una mano que la tomaría con seguridad para evitar que la corriente la arrastrara.

Y tal vez fuera una metáfora pertinente no solo para el mar, sino también para su vida.

Estuvo a punto de plantearse la posibilidad de dar marcha atrás en su venganza, de arrepentirse al menos por un momento de cada uno de los pasos que había dado y las vidas de las personas inocentes que estaba a punto de destruir, pero _ella_ lo arruinó todo una vez más.

Siempre ella.

Si Victoria hubiera sabido que la desgracia de su familia, de su vida, estuvo en su propia mano, lo habría pensado muy bien antes de urdir otra mentira en contra de su padre. Pero no lo sabía, y ella se encargaría de que así fuera hasta el final, cuando pudiera escupirle su odio a la cara y le enumerara uno por uno todos y cada uno de los puñales afilados que se había encargado de poner en su camino.

Ahora, de vuelta en el juego de la venganza, temía que cuando esta empezara a apretar sus tentáculos, se viera atrapada entre ellos. En verdad, más que a esto, le temía a enfrentarse a eso sola.

Como en el mar, necesitaba una mano amiga, y solo podía pensar en una. El problema era que no estaba segura de si esta continuaría aún a su disposición.

Y era por eso por lo que no se encontraba esta vez frente al mar, pensando, sino en la entrada principal de esa casa que empezaba a conocer tan bien como la suya; iba siendo hora de que actuara, solo para saber si debía empezar a hacerse a la idea de que cuando llegara el momento estaría completamente sola o no. Porque lo que hasta hacía unos meses era una completa certeza, ahora se había convertido en una duda que necesitaba disipar.

No esperó a tener una invitación, eso no iba con ella, así que hizo lo que le parecía mejor, acercarse directamente al hombre recostado en esa silla frente a la piscina y hacerle frente.

—Nunca podrás broncearte, asúmelo.

Nolan hizo algo poco común, ignorarla, pero estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que eso sería suficiente para hacerla retroceder, así que ocupó la silla de al lado y miró también a la lejanía.

—No recuerdo haberte invitado a sentarte; en realidad, no recuerdo haberte invitado a entrar.

—Alguna vez dijiste que tu casa era mi casa, ¿tampoco recuerdas eso?

Él la miró como si acabara de oler algo muy desagradable y dirigió la mirada una vez más al horizonte.

—Nolan…

—Ten la delicadeza de sacarte esa cosa al menos, ¿quieres?— no la veía, pero supo de inmediato a qué se refería.

Se sacó el anillo que Daniel le había dado y lo dejó en su bolso; curiosamente, sintió su mano más liviana, y no creyó que se debiera tan solo al peso de la piedra.

—Lo siento.

Si con eso no conseguía su atención, bien podía marcharse; pero él no la defraudó, porque dejó la expresión indiferente y le dirigió una mirada dolida.

—Realmente pensé que habías cambiado de opinión, Amanda.

Amanda.

Él era la única persona que podía llamarla así y regresarla de una forma plácida a su niñez, antes de que la injusticia y el dolor dominaran su vida, antes de que el rencor fuera lo único que veía claro en su camino.

—No tienes que llamarme así.

—¿Por qué no? Ese es tu nombre, ¿verdad?—no recordaba haberlo visto nunca tan disgustado—¡Es Amanda la que está haciendo todo esto! ¡Es ella la que está desesperada con esta venganza y te está arrastrando a un abismo! ¿Cómo diablos es que no logras verlo?

—Sé que estás molesto por lo de Jack, también yo lo estoy, lo sabes; tendré más cuidado en el futuro, ya he pensado en eso.

—¡Olvida a Jack, por favor! Se sanará y vivirá—se sentó en la silla, con las piernas hacia un lado, mirándola por primera vez a los ojos—.¿Pero qué pasa contigo? ¿Cómo saldrás viva de esto, Amanda? Y si lo haces, ¿quién va a salvarte?

—No necesito la salvación.

—Oh, la necesitas, créeme, y también yo—suspiró con semblante derrotado—. Nunca debí ayudarte con esto.

Emily frunció el ceño, pensando en lo que decía y enfureciéndose a su pesar; se suponía que estaba allí para arreglar las cosas, y para ella era ya muy difícil dar su brazo a torcer como para que él lo hiciera aún más complicado.

—Nadie te obligó a involucrarte, Nolan, no tenías que hacerlo—le recordó con voz dura—. Recuerda lo divertido que te parecía esto, cuánto me pediste que te incluyera en el plan, lo emocionado que estabas…

—¡Nunca pensé que llegaras tan lejos! Se trataba de hacerle a Victoria y a los otros un poco de daño.

—¿Ahora estás preocupado por ellos?

—¡No, estoy preocupado por ti! ¡Siempre se ha tratado de ti!

Fue el turno de Emily de girar en la silla para quedar frente a él, inclinándose lo suficiente para estudiarlo como había aprendido a hacer.

—Empieza a cansarme esa cantaleta de lo mucho que le debes a mi padre por confiar en el pobre niño genio al que nadie quería—pudo ver que lo hería, pero no le importó, necesitaba sacar de su sistema toda la ira que la estaba corroyendo—. Créeme, Nolan, si mi padre estuviera vivo, te diría que ya has hecho suficiente.

No esperó verlo con ese semblante derrotado, los codos sobre las rodillas y esa mirada que parecía querer llegarle al alma.

—Eso ya lo sé, siempre lo he sabido; para cuando el lunático de Tyler intentó matarme tenía bastante claro que mi deuda con tu padre la saldé hace mucho tiempo.

Emily se echó hacia atrás en la silla, impresionada aunque intentó no demostrarlo.

—¿Entonces por qué lo haces? ¿Diversión?

—Amanda, querida, aún en esa retorcida cabeza tuya debes de haberte dado cuenta de que esto ya no es divertido para nadie—le sonrió con una mueca burlona.

—¿Y bien?—insistió cuando se dio cuenta de que él esperaba una réplica.

Nolan suspiró una vez más, y se enderezó lo suficiente para estirar un brazo y poner una mano sobre su hombro.

—No sé si lo logre, Amanda, pero llegado el momento vas a necesitar esa salvación, y haré todo lo posible para que la consigas; aunque tenga que enfrentarme contra el mismísimo diablo, aún contra ti.

Emily sintió que las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, y no hizo nada por detenerlas; eso era lo que necesitaba escuchar, no estaba sola, y la seguridad de ello casi consigue que se desmorone.

—¿Por mi padre?—susurró, a pesar de saber la respuesta.

Nolan hizo algo que impresionó a ambos lo suficiente como para que por un momento ninguno supiera qué decir; la abrazó. Hacía tanto que alguien no la abrazaba, no a ella, no a Amanda.

—Por ti, Amanda, solo por ti.

Se quedaron un rato así, y Emily sintió como un calor que casi había olvidado corría por sus venas, derritiendo un poco de esa frialdad que tanto le costaba mantener.

Le costó mucho separarse, pero supo que de quedarse allí todos sus planes estarían nuevamente en peligro, y Nolan debió entenderlo también, porque no la detuvo y dejó que se levantara en tanto se limpiaba las mejillas con movimientos furiosos, y procuraba recuperar su actitud indiferente.

—Entonces… aún cuento contigo.

—Nunca dejaste de hacerlo, querida.

—Es bueno saberlo—sacó el anillo del bolso y se lo colocó una vez más, ignorando la mueca disgustada de Nolan y el peso que le pareció mil veces mayor—. Daré una fiesta el sábado en casa, ¿vendrás?

Nolan volvió a su posición indolente en la silla, con los brazos tras la cabeza y esa sonrisita burlona que hasta hace unas horas temía no volver a ver más.

—No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

—Bien, te veré allí—Emily iba a dar media vuelta para irse, pero antes se permitió mirarlo un momento—. Gracias… por todo.

Él solo asintió, sin girar a mirarla, muy entretenido en la puesta de sol.

Cuando Emily llegó a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue sacarse el anillo y dejarlo en la mesilla del recibidor junto con su bolso; luego corrió hasta la orilla del mar y se sacó los zapatos, dejando que el agua bañara sus pies a su antojo.

No sintió frío, ni miedo, y esta vez no necesitó pensar en los consejos de su padre; le bastó con recordar una mano en su hombro y una promesa de salvación.


End file.
